


Until the Light Goes Out On Me

by peregrineMendicant



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, High School, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, enjoy some high school boyfriends having sex in a hot tub, i deleted this by accident but i recently found it in one of my old folders so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peregrineMendicant/pseuds/peregrineMendicant
Summary: Pete stops by Mikey’s house in the middle of the night to throw rocks at his window.





	Until the Light Goes Out On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I accidentally deleted a while back but I just found it again within the depths of my computer, so I hope you all enjoy. thanks for reading!

Pete stops by Mikey’s house in the middle of the night to throw rocks at his window. Mikey, who’s always awake, opens the window with a confused look on his face and messy hair. When he looks down and sees Pete he smiles. 

“Pete. C’mon. It’s like, three in the morning,” he says. He sounds like he’s trying to be annoyed, but Pete knows he’s not.

“I couldn’t sleep,” says Pete. 

“You never sleep,” says Mikey. There’s irony in there somewhere, because Mikey never sleeps either, but Pete doesn’t bother to point it out because it would take too much explaining. He just shrugs. 

“I was gonna go to Safeway or something. Get donuts. Maybe see a midnight movie. You should come with,” he tells Mikey. Mikey sighs. 

“I’ll be down in a minute. Don’t wake up my mom,” he replies. Pete grins.

Five minutes later they’re both sitting in Pete’s mom’s minivan as Pete sings along to the radio and Mikey taps out a rhythm on the dashboard. Pete turns towards the passenger seat. “So, Mikeyway. Where do you want to go?” Mikey shrugs.

“Donuts sound nice. We could go to the place near the seven-eleven that’s always open. They’ve got good maple bars.”

Pete nods. It’s early enough in the morning that the donuts will be freshly made, and freshly made donuts are on Pete’s top ten list of Good Things In The World. He’d probably put them right below Led Zeppelin songs and Mikey. 

They stop at the place, which is run by an old Vietnamese guy who likes Mikey because he always puts his change in the tip jar. He gives them an extra donut hole along with their assorted half-dozen, and Pete thanks him and makes a mental note to come back some time. They get back in the car and Mikey leans his seat back and looks up at the car’s ceiling with a contemplative smile. “We should go back to your house. Does your hot tub still work?” he asks Pete. Pete nods.

“Sounds like a plan,” he responds, and starts the car. He does a couple extra-fast loops around the parking lot before getting back on the road, just because he can and because it makes Mikey laugh. He likes making Mikey laugh.

Back at Pete’s house, they sneak through his gate and into his backyard where his pool and hot tub are. He strips down to his boxer-briefs and opens up the hot tub lid, donut bag still in hand. Mikey frowns. “I’m not wearing anything underneath my jeans,” he says. Pete thinks for a second, and then reaches down and takes off his underwear. 

“There,” he says decisively. “Now we’re even. You don’t have to be embarrassed.” Mikey laughs again - twice in one night, Pete’s on a role - and takes off his pants and shirt. They both get into the hot tub and Pete looks into the bag. 

“You want jelly-filled or old-fashioned?” he asks Mikey. 

“Didn’t we get a custard?” Mikey asks back. Pete sticks out his lower lip.

“That one’s for me,” he says. 

“You’re a custard-stealing bastard,” Mikey replies before launching himself at Pete and trying to grab the donut bag.

They end up splitting it. After two more donuts and a breath-holding contest, Pete leans back against Mikey and looks up at the sky. Little bits of red and purple are starting to creep up over the horizon, and the stars are getting dim. He looks up at Mikey, who has his eyes closed, and thinks that if he had to choose between Mikey and Led Zeppelin he’d happily smash his entire CD collection. He moves back further, sending ripples through the water, and settles his head against Mikey’s chest. Mikey opens his eyes and looks at Pete, scratching him lightly on the head before tilting his face up to kiss him. It’s slow and sweet and steady, exactly like Mikey is, and Pete finds himself grinning as he pulls Mikey closer. Eventually they break apart and Pete stands up, shaking off the water on his back. “Wanna come up to my room, Mikeyway?” he asks.

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Mikey replies. Pete shakes his head.

“Just the pretty ones.”

They get out of the hot tub and Pete dries himself off with his shirt. Mikey does the same with his hoodie, and they both sneak through Pete’s back door and up to his room. His bed is kind of a mess - he can’t remember the last time he made it, and the sheets are on the floor, but Mikey doesn’t seem to mind. They’re both still slightly damp, and the covers cling to Pete’s thighs when he sits down. Neither of them put their clothes back on. Pete’s pretty sure he left his jeans next to the hot tub.

Mikey flops down next to Pete on his bed and kisses him again, this time with more force. Pete remembers the first time they did this - how he was scared because of his pre-conceived notions of sexuality and the amount of meaning he put behind something that really wasn’t much of a big deal at all. Things are pretty different now. Pete thinks that’s probably a good thing.

Mikey’s got a hand on Pete’s cock now, and he’s biting the top of Pete’s ear as he jerks him off. Pete lets his head fall forward onto Mikey’s shoulder as he breathes. Mikey twists his hand and runs a finger over the slit at the top of Pete’s dick and Pete jerks forward suddenly, letting Mikey kiss down the side of his jaw, his mouth, his neck. He makes his way slowly down Pete’s body, biting occasionally and causing Pete to let out slightly strangled moans every time he does so. Eventually he reaches Pete’s dick and wraps his mouth around it without warning, enveloping Pete in tight, warm heat and causing him to involuntarily thrust into Mikey’s mouth. Pete gasps. He will never, never get over this - the way Mikey works his head so that his lips are almost touching the base, how he keeps his eyes closed as he flicks his tongue across Pete’s shaft and applies the perfect amount of pressure. He moves his head slightly up and down, bringing his hand up to cup Pete’s balls, and Pete groans. Mikey’s good at being quiet during sex, but Pete is pretty much the exact opposite. He tries to remind himself that his parents are sleeping two rooms over, but then Mikey moves his head back and uses his hand to pump at Pete’s shaft as he sucks on the head of Pete’s cock. Pete whimpers slightly as Mikey opens his eyes to look up at him. The moment they make eye contact he comes down Mikey’s throat with a shout. 

Mikey eases off, and Pete slumps down on his bed. He stays there for a second before sitting up and reaching over towards Mikey, grabbing his dick and jerking him off hard and rough. He knows, after a few slightly awkward conversations, that Mikey likes it that way. He comes in less than two minutes without a sound.

They fall asleep like that, still naked in Pete’s unmade bed. The covers are twisted around them and they don’t do a very good job of keeping them warm, but Pete’s not cold because he’s cuddled up next to Mikey. His last thought before he falls asleep is that he should stop by Mikey’s house in the middle of the night more often.

Pete dreams of Led Zeppelin and custard donuts. In his dream, he’s playing bass onstage because John Paul Jones broke his arm and couldn’t make it to the show. He looks into the audience and sees Mikey cheering him on with a smile on his face. He smiles back because he knows Mikey will always be there to cheer him on, onstage or not.

It’s a good dream.


End file.
